Kim Richards
Kim Richards, under the username Nanosounds, is an editor and YouTuber for the Yogscast. She set up a YouTube channel under the name YogscastKim, with 25,000 subscribers before any videos were released. Her first videos went up on May 23, 2013 and she soon gained a huge fan base. Summary Kim joined the Yogscast as a freelance video editor in October 2012 and became full time in March 2013, but coming from a presenting background, she was quickly allowed back in front of the camera again. Armed with her trusty Totoro, a bowl of noodles and an ever changing accent, Kim's continuing mission is "to seek out new videogames and boldly go where no Pokemon has gone before." From late July 2013, Kim has teamed up with Sam Strippin to bring YogNews to the masses via YouTube. Some have been rather critical of the unprofessional nature of the presentation, but YogNews is not a serious show. The two of them bring the latest gaming news, Yogcast news and present them in a fun and interesting way in line with the ways of Simon and Lewis' gameplay. Current Series *Call of Juarez: Gunslinger *KIMPRESSIONS! *FRIGHT NIGHT *Check Point *YOGSKIM SPECIAL *The Apprentice *Saints Row IV w/ Sjin Current Games Playing *Call of Juarez: Gunslinger *Minecraft Links *YogscastKim *Facebook *Twitter *Tumblr Trivia *She is Malaysian, as she celebrates Merdeka Day, but her accents differ from time to time, depending on who she has been arround, who she is recording with and where she had been around the world. *She was one of two notable editors in the Don't Starve challenge series by Lewis, Simon and Duncan, the other editor being TP Bates. *Kim has met celebrities such as professional wrestlers Mick Foley, CM Punk, Daniel Bryan, Jerry Lawler and Zack Ryder. *According to Teutron, Kim is the stunt double for Simon. "It's remarkable how much she looks like a dwarf if you put a beard and helmet on her. Her continued performance was so good that it was decided to give her a go at making her own content. She's 1 inch away from being legally classified as a midget, but what she lacks in height, she's got plenty of in heart and spirit." *She has an account on this wiki: NanoSounds. *She has a Reddit account here: nanosounds. *Kim was first seen by Yognau(gh)ts on Martyn's livestream for the Xbox Reveal on May 21st. *Kim is dyslexic, as revealed by Martyn during his livestream. *She has been known to enjoy games with a Wild West genre. *She once grew pumpkins. *She often does LP's on her PS3. *Kim tried to explain to Simon everything about the new PS4, but she was unimpressed with his custom PS3 controller. *It is rumored that Kim is Strawfingers, from Sjin's Feed The World. *She is a IRL farmer, and makes strawberry jam from the strawberries she grows. *She tends to be the only member of the Yogscast to use the default Minecraft texture pack during group challenges or events when everyone else is typically using the same custom texture pack, Sphax PureBD Craft. *She is exactly 5 feet tall (152cm). *Kim was born in England to an English father and a Chinese-Malaysian mother, straight after being born, her mother took her back to Malaysia. *She has lived in Penang, Stavanger, Aberdeen, Falkirk, Hull, Venezuela, Colombia, Shanghai, Milton Keynes, Liverpool and Bath (in that order). *In her free time, Kim grows vegetables, reads comics, watches horror movies, looks at red pandas, goes to the gym, obsesses over Benedict Cumberbatch. *Her favourite four game series are Final Fantasy, Legend of Zelda, Persona and Silent Hill. *She speaks English, French, Spanish, Japanese (badly), Mandarin and Hokkien. *As of now, her new role in the Yogscast is to be Simon's dream Corgi, Mandrew, after Simon bought her a dog costume. *She was the winner of the 2013 Yogscast Pumpkin Carving Contest. *According to Sjin and Duncan, Kim smells like old leather *Kim has a boyfriend called Matt Elliot *Kim's unusually small height is due to the fact she is from Mars and is in fact an alien Quotes *"Boom head shot" *"Just put a plaster on it..." *"Still better than Justin Bieber" *"Uhh... We have noodles!" *"What's with all these explosive red barrels?" *"Jiminy cricket" *"Hooplah!" *"Bling bling bling!" *"Ahhhhhhhhhh, Sjin help!" *"Get him, get him, get him!" *"Yip!" *"Turps you forgot to put pants on again." *"Why Sjin, Why!" Gallery Yckim.png|Kim's avatar KimSkin|Kim's Minecraft skin. Kimick.jpg|Kim with Mick Foley Kimpunk.jpg|Kim with CM Punk martynandkim.png|Martyn and Kim streaming before the Xbox Reveal BannerKim.png|Kim's Youtube Banner. KimSurvivalWeapon.jpg|Kim with her apocalypse weapon BR7d68-CQAITkRo.jpg|Kim and Jerry Lawler BR7eNJpCMAAdLMg.jpg|Kim and Steve Austin tumblr_mqzcnrWpva1rhrpqmo2_500.gif|Kim goofing off (Click me) kim-corgi.png|Kim on 'Mandrew duty' WaterColourKim.jpg|A watercolour painting of Kim. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Characters Category:Kim Richards Category:Editors Category:Staff Category:Yogcraft Category:Yogscast Pets